Big Rolls
" " is the fourth episode of Monopoly (Wii) on 'Game Grumps VS'. Intro Arin: Hey, welcome back! Dan: Oh, baby! Arin: Now it’s time for you to make a rhyme. Go for it Dan. Dan: Hi, I’m a white guy. Done. Progress Round Sixteen {Continued from last Episode}: Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+4 (6); Lands on: Virginia Avenue, pays Ralf $12 Round Seventeen: Rad Tad → Roll: 6+2 (8); Lands on: Indiana Avenue Ralf → Roll: 2+6 (8); Lands on: Chance → “Get out of JAIL free card” Fimble → Roll: Snake-Eyes (2); Passes GO; Lands on: St. James Place, pays Ralf $14; Roll #2: 6+5 (11); Lands on: Ventnor Avenue Risky Biznu → Roll: 6+5 (11); Lands on: B&O Railroad, pays Fimble $100 Round Eighteen: Rad Tad → Roll: Double 2s (4); Lands on: Ventnor Avenue, pay Fimble $22; Roll #2: 4+5 (9); Lands on: Chance → “Banks pays Tad $50” Ralf → Roll: 4+6 (10); Passes GO; Lands on: Oriental Avenue; buys property for Baltic and Mediterranean Avenues, 3 houses on each Fimble → Roll: 4+3 (7); Lands on: Pennsylvania Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $28 Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+4 (6); Lands on: Pacific Avenue Round Nineteen: Rad Tad → Roll: 1+6 (7); Passes GO; Lands on: Baltic Avenue, Pays Ralf $180 Ralf → Roll: 3+4 (7); Lands on: States Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $10 Fimble → Roll: Double 4s (8); Lands on: Community Chest → “Fimble inherits $100”; Roll #2: 6+4 (10); Lands on: Electric Company Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+4 (7); Lands on: Luxury Tax, pays $100 Round Twenty: Rad Tad → Roll: Double 3s (6); Lands on: Connecticut Avenue, owes Ralf $100, sells one house; Roll #2: 6+3 (9); Lands on: Tennessee Avenue, pays Ralf $14 Ralf → Roll: 2+5 (7); Lands on: FREE PARKING; Purchases 5 houses, one each for the Brown and Light Blue properties Fimble → Roll: Snake-Eyes (2); Lands on: Virginia Avenue, pays Ralf $12; Roll #2: 5+1 (6); Lands on: FREE PARKING Risky Biznu → Roll: 3+6 (9); Passes GO; Lands on: Chance → “Advance to Boardwalk” Round Twenty-One: Rad Tad → Roll: 1+6 (7); Lands on: B&O Railroad, pays Fimble $100 Ralf → Roll: 2+3 (5); Lands on: B&O Railroad, pays Fimble $100 Fimble → Roll: 3+5 (8); Lands on: Waterworks Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+4 (6) Passes GO; Lands on: Reading Railroad, pays Fimble $100 Round Twenty-Two: Rad Tad → Roll: 4+5 (9); Lands on: Pennsylvania Avenue, pays Risky Biznu $28 Ralf → Roll: 4+1 (5); Lands on: GO TO JAIL Fimble → Roll: 4+5 (9); Passes GO; Lands on: Park Place, buys it for $350; {After trading: buys 2 sets of houses for the newly acquired property} Dan successfully trades with Risky Biznu: Fimble’s Electric Company and Waterworks for Risky Biznu’s Boardwalk Risky Biznu → Roll: 1+4 (5); Lands on: JUST VISITING Round Twenty-Three: Rad Tad → Roll: 3+6 (9); Passes GO; Lands on: Baltic Avenue, owes Ralf $320, sells 4 houses Ralf → JAIL Roll #1: 5+1 Fimble → Roll: 2+1 (3); Lands on: GO Risky Biznu → Roll: 2+6 (8); Lands on: Tennessee Avenue, pays Ralf $14 Round Twenty-Four: Rad Tad → Roll: 3+2 (5); Lands on: Vermont Avenue, owes Ralf $270, sells remaining house and mortgages both Kentucky and Indiana Avenues Ralf → JAIL Roll #2: 1+6 Fimble → Roll: 2+4 (6); Lands on: Oriental Avenue, pays Ralf $270 Risky Biznu → Roll: 4+1 (5); Lands on: Indiana Avenue Round Twenty-Five: Rad Tad → Roll: 2+1 (3); Lands on: St. Charles Place, pays Risky Biznu $10 Ralf → Uses “Get out of JAIL free” card; Roll: 4+3 (7); Lands on: Community Chest → “From sale of stock Ralf gets $50;” Purchases houses for Light Blue properties, upgrades those to Hotels, and then upgrades the Brown properties to Hotels Fimble → Roll: 6+3 (9); Lands on: Pennsylvania Railroad {Concludes in the next episode} Current Score Rad Tad: *Money: $21 *Properties: Indiana Avenue; Kentucky Avenue; Illinois Avenue *Houses: 0 *Hotels: N/A Arin (Ralf): *Money: $569 *Properties: Oriental Avenue; Virginia Avenue; Mediterranean Avenue; Vermont Avenue; Baltic Avenue; St. James Place; N.C. Avenue; Tennessee Avenue *Houses: 0 *Hotels: 5 Dan (Fimble): *Money: $521 *Properties: Pennsylvania Railroad; Reading Railroad; New York Avenue; B. & O. Railroad; Marvin Gardens; Ventnor Avenue; Park Place; Boardwalk *Houses: 4 *Hotels: N/A Risky Biznu: *Money: $858 *Properties: States Avenue; Pacific Avenue; St. Charles Place; Electric Company; Waterworks *Houses: N/A *Hotels: N/A Outro Arin: "Next time on Game Grumps...” Dan: “Oh, alright.” Arin: “Is the final- final showdown.” Dan: “Really?” Arin: Hums “Final Countdown” Dan: “We have to end this either way, this episode.” Arin: “Okay.” Dan: “Okay, cool.” {End Slate} Dan: “‘Next episode’-” Arin: “Okay” Dan: “- That’s what I meant.” Arin: “I’m so excited!” Trivia * At the time of this episode, Chicago is the one place that Dan says he has never been to, yet wants to. External links * Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Monopoly (Wii) Episodes Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes